un amigo que se fue
by alexavenuz
Summary: song fic des la historia de un amigo que se va y que no regresara por favor leanlo


Bueno antes de empezar el fanfic quiero contarles que este fanfic es en nombre de vicky, mi mama virtual, a la cual me encanto conocer, tanto como a muchos, espero y esperamos que seas feliz donde quieras que estés y que te unas con los tuyo, con los Áng

Bueno antes de empezar el fanfic quiero contarles que este fanfic es en nombre de vicky, mi mama virtual, a la cual me encanto conocer, tanto como a muchos, espero y esperamos que seas feliz donde quieras que estés y que te unas con los tuyo, con los Ángeles quienes te aguardan y nosotros desde aquí te decimos que te queremos y que jamás pienses que te olvidaremos...

Songfic en nombre de AZUMI HARUNO

Bueno y si sigo así me pondré peor así que este es otro song fic

Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la canción

Espero que les guste...

/

Se encontraban todos reunidos, los aldeanos de konoha, los de suna, incluso el equipo hebi y se preguntaran por que... pues es algo simple por así decirlo.

Al lado de naruto, se encontraba una ino llorando por un ser querido, una hinata abrazada a tenten mientras se lamentaban lo sucedido, unos neji, kiba y shikamaru tratando de calmar a las chicas, una tsunade muerta en pena, en el pecho de shizune quien se encontraba de igual manera.

Un kakashi que no entendía el porque, así como muchos de los que se encontraban ahí, los hermanos sabaku no abrazaban a una temari que no decía nada, solo lloraba, así como muchos de los que se encontraban en ese lugar entre otros un sai que lloraba sin entender porque.

No era excepción el equipo hebi quien también lloraba por la perdida de... aunque no todos lo aceptaban habían aprendido a querer a su manera.

Y se preguntaran por que lloran pues es por que...

En el día de hoy habían muerto dos grandes shinobis sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno

El porque fue en un batalla donde se enfrentaron a los últimos akatsukis, madara, pain y konan.

Se preguntaran como sucedió pero eso no se los voy a contar solo les haré un breve resumen de lo que sucedió...

Sasuke perteneciente del equipo akatsuki, se acercaba con estos y su equipo hebi a la aldea de la cual había huido años atrás, siendo mas precisos ya hacia 4 años de eso..

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal estos se encontraron con unos ambus y uno que otro ninja común, según lo que pensaban los integrantes de akatsuki y los del hebi, pero sasuke sabia que esos no eran ninjas cualquiera... eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Resumiendo lo que empezó con una pelea común entre akatsukis y ninjas de la hoja se fue complicando cada vez más y más.

Los ambus peleaban con los del equipo hebi, sakura contra konan, pain contra naruto, madara contra kakashi y sasuke acompañaba al equipo hebi contra los ambus que por cierto eran como 15

La batalla se salio de control, los ambus al igual que los del equipo hebi a excepción de sasuke estaban fuera de batalla.

Kakashi a punto de caer en el piso fue levemente recogido por una sakura cansada y dejado en el tronco de un árbol, mas este antes de poder decir nada se desmayo.

Así que la batalla se hizo desigual.

Sakura contra konan y por momentos madara, naruto contra pain y sasuke.

Con esos mismos equipos la batalla duro poco mas de media hora... hasta que sasuke percibió la furia asesina de madara hacia sakura, cosa que a decir verdad lo extraño muchísimo y si el querer admitirlo lo molesto con gran manera.

Al ver que sakura había noqueado a konan le dio un poco de alivió aunque el no lo dijera, se retiro de la batalla contra naruto y cuando vio que madara iba a atravesar el cuerpo de sakura con su propio brazo decidió intervenir así empezando una nueva batalla.

Sakura quedo en estado de shock por lo sucedió y cuando la despertaron fue una konan con una furia ya que esta molestia no había sido cosa fácil.

La situación quedo sasuke vs. Madara, sakura vs. Konan y naruto vs. Pain...

Naruto mato a pain con un rasengan cayendo el desplomado en el piso sin poder moverse siquiera un poco.

En el momento que madara iba a asesinar a sasuke, sakura se interpuso dejando a konan con una rabia aun peor convirtiendo sus alas en una forma que asesinaría con tal filo

Madara atravesó a sakura mas esta aun no se rendía, por otro lado sasuke había sido atravesado en el corazón por una de las alas de konan practicando así el chidori y matándola,

Sakura por su lado con su fuerza inhumana cogio el brazo con el que madara la atravesó y se lo inmovilizo de un golpe rompiéndolo en mas de mil pedazos logrando que la terminación que conecta el codo con el cerebro lo mataran sin aviso alguno.

Sasuke y sakura cayeron a la suave hierba uno junto a otro, algunos quisieran un beso otros que se dijeran que se amaban pero ellos simplemente murmuraron un "GRACIAS" y se tomaron de las manos.

Y ahí esta lo que sucedió y por que todos se encontraban allí reunidos, preguntaran por que los de suna... pues ellos vinieron a ayudar pero ya era muy tarde y los demás volvían de misiones cuando los encontraron avisando así a tsunade y a toda la aldea con ello.

Naruto cayó al piso, lamentándose por lo sucedido, por ser tan débil y no protegerlos de la muerte que los esperaba.

Lo que empezó con una frase dicha por el se convirtió en una canción

Naruto:

Lloramos por un amigo  
Que se ha ido al paraíso

Ino:

Para nunca regresar  
Lo vamos a extrañar

Tenten:

Adiós amigo  
Querido amigo

Tsunade:

Nos deja un gran vacío  
Que en el corazón lo sentimos

Kakashi:

Con tan sólo recordar  
Los días no volverán

Sai:

A ser los mismos  
Querido amigo

Hinata:

Ha sido difícil aguantar  
Este golpe al corazón

Temari, gaara y kankuro:

Cómo soportar la realidad  
Sobre todo este dolor

Neji, shikamaru, kiba, shino, chouji, lee:

Este llanto es por un amigo que se fue  
Que se nos ha adelantado en el camino  
Y que Dios ha decidido tenerlo con Él  
Allá cantará como lo hizo ayer

Todos:

Este llanto es por un amigo que se fue  
Porque así es la vida así es el destino  
Cada triunfo cada aplauso son suyos también  
Y estas lágrimas son pensando en él

Y así, así se acaba esta historia que no tiene mucho que decir mas que un adiós amigo mió, te extrañare y aunque no lo creas si que te recordare...por que así es lo que se dice cuando un amigo se va y ya no hay nada mas que hacer.

/

Song fic en memoria de MI PRIMERA MAMA VIRTUAL por que te extrañare aunque no te conociera personalmente...

Cuídate donde quiera que estés.


End file.
